As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,052,308; 2,618,525; 2,587,010; and 559,743; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse collapsible table and work bench constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented arrangements are still uniformly deficient with regard to their adaptability for use with a variety of conventional workshop hand tools and bench top power tools and accessories that may operatively deployed thereon.
In addition, most work bench apparatus employ complicated workpiece clamping arrangements that only engage the workpiece in a lateral fashion; however, there are many instances wherein a vertical clamping capability is preferable, and the prior art arrangements are sorely remiss in this regard.
As both professional craftsman and weekend handymen are all to well aware, most of their tasks and chores require a sturdy, strong and dependable work surface which is both compact and portable to facilitate transport between work sites and for the purposes of storage as well as having a work piece clamping apparatus that will securely position a workpiece relative to the work surface.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of work bench clamping apparatus for a collapsible work bench that will fulfill all of the needs of both the professional and amateur craftsman alike, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.